The Hunt
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: "I was running through the dark forest, running for my life. He was chasing me, for his own amusement. I was running, getting out of breath. Worst of all, I'm lost!" Bad summary, but the story's good. R&R or I'll take your soul...
1. Brother

I was running through the dark forest, running for my life. He was chasing me, for his own amusement. I was running, getting out of breath. Worst of all, I'm lost! I haven't been in this part of the forest before, it's really cold, dark, late. I looked at my watch and it said 22:45. I've NEVER been out this late. Especially in forests! Why can't he just give up?!

"Maka~" his voice echoed. I don't know where he is!

Let me back up.

(Earlier this day)

I was getting groceries for Tsubaki and I. When I got back to the apartment.

"Alright Maka how much do I owe you now?" She asked.

"Um, £12.34" I told, "oh, okay" Tsubaki said as she ran to get her purse.

"Here" she passed me the money. "Thanks" I thanked with a smile.

Tsubaki insisted to help put the groceries away. She did the puppy-dog-face, ugh.

"Thanks. I need to go to mama's. She phoned me that it was something important" I told.

"Can I come with you?" Tsubaki asked. "Um, shouldn't you look after BlackStar?" I said pointing at the black and light blue dog. In response he barked and wagged his tail.

"Yeah" she smiled as she kneeled down and stroked him.

"So, I'll see you later. BlackStar, behave" I told, he barked in response. I giggled and headed towards the door.

"See you Tsubaki" I waved. "Maka, wait. It's raining, at least take your jacket" she told, poking her head out of the doorway.

"Oh, yeah-" "ruff" BlackStar barked a little as he walked towards me with my red jacket in his mouth. I giggled.

"Thanks BlackStar" I patted him on the head. He barked as he stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail. He then ran to Tsubaki.

"Haha, bye Maka" she waved. She bent down a bit, "good boy. Want a treat" he barked, "come on then" she giggled as she ran in the apartment.

I giggled as I put my jacket on and started to head down stairs.

When I got to the door I saw loads of people running with there bags on their heads and some people were walking with umbrellas. It was pouring down. I opened the door and ran to the left of the building. I ran and was getting soaked. I stopped outside of the bakery. I don't have any money to buy any bread. So I took a few paces back until I saw an alley way. I stopped in the shade and caught my breath. I ran to the back of the bakery and jumped over the wire fence. I then ran into the forest.

It then stopped raining, so I took my drenched jacket off and tied it around my waist. I started to walk so I could catch my breath back from the running. It's a good thing I took gymnastics as a kid, or I would never be able to jump over that fence. I suppose I could've walked through the gate, but jumping is more fun. After a while of walking, I decided to skip. While I was skipping, I saw a deer in the bushes, it was eating the leaves. I took a picture, with the flash off so it wouldn't scare it. I started walking again so I wouldn't miss any wild life. The sun was drying me from the earlier rain, it must've been a shower. It was funny seeing those people with bags and suitcases over their heads running.

My phone rang, which made me jump. I looked at the contacts, and saw it was Tsubaki.

"Hello Tsubaki?" I answered quizzically.

"Hi, are you there yet?" She asked, is she really that caring, or does she just want to know why I was called here.

"I'm in the forest, almost there actually. Is everything alright over there?" I asked. I could here BlackStar bark in the background.

"Yeah, we're fine" she said, "oh, Tsubaki, I saw a deer eating, didn't notice me or anything" I told.

"Cool! Was it a male or female?" "Female. I'll send you a picture" I said. So I went on my images and sent it her.

"Cool!" She shrieked. We haven't seen a deer or anything close to that in ages.

"Alright, call me when you're coming home, bye" she hung up. So I carried on walking.

Once I got to the cottage I saw mama in the window, so I walked up to it and knocked. Mama looked at me and signalled for me to come in, so I walked through the door.

"Hi mama" I greeted, "hi Maka" she greeted as she gave me a cookie, I thanked her for it.

After I had finished eating and drinking she asked if I was alright and what was going on. So we talked on until a about, half a hour or something like that.

"Um, mama, why did you want me to come over so urgently?" I asked.

"Oh, well" she started then looked in the living room.

"There's someone I would like you to meet" she said as she got up from the table and walked to the living room, so I got up and followed.

"Maka, this is Soul" mama introduced a white haired boy, about my age.

"Hi Soul, I'm Maka" I smiled as I extended my hand out.

He looked at me, I saw his eyes, his eye colour was blood red, some people say crimson, I might start. I saw him smirk a bit, but he smiled straight after and shook my hand.

"Hello Maka, I'm Soul Eater" he smiled.

"Um, I adopted him, so he's your new foster brother Maka."

**So, here's a beginning of a new story! Sorry it's a short chapter! :•(**

**This story isn't going to be a long one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters, sadly.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. The Chase

"What? I have a brother?! Cool" I exclaimed.

"Cool, I like you" Soul snickered, I smiled at him. Mama said she'll let us have some time to get used to it, so she left. There was an awkward silence.

"So, how did you go into foster care?" I asked, shoot, bad question. He just looked at me, staring, not saying a word.

"Can you show me around the woods?" He asked, "I need some air." I smiled and nodded, we then walked out to the woods.

"About earlier, you don't have to tell me. Sorry I asked, it's too personal" I said, guilt is rising up, he sighed.

"I'll tell ya" he sighed, "uh, you sure?" I asked with a jump. "Yeah, you'll find out sooner or later anyway" he said while scratching the back of his head. He kicked a stone.

"My mum used to abuse me, she started when I was five years old. When I was eight years old, I started getting annoyed and fought back. Then she got annoyed, and it was even worse, Wes, my brother, started stealing when dad took me, 'cause mum starting hitting him. Dad was the only one who cared for me. But he died, just before I turned nine, so after that, mum and Wes left me in my bedroom. They got locked up for abandoning me, and stealing, and abuse. A few weeks after I was in the foster home. As soon as the police and fire brigade found me, they immediately put me in 'Nevada's Foster Care Home', and I lived there until a few days ago. Your mother wasn't sure wether she would be able to keep me, so she didn't tell you. Just to clarify, the fire brigade came because Wes set the house on fire and locked me in my room. It was horrible-" he got cut off by me leaping and hugging him.

"I'm so sorry Soul, you really didn't have to tell me!" I cried, he smiled and hugged me back.

"It's alright Maka, you were gonna find out eventually" he smiled. We parted and it got really awkward. Soul smirked and asked me how fast I was. His question really confused me, but I said, "not very fast."

"Hmm, interesting. Let's have a race, I wanna see" he told, I smiled, really confused, but just smiled and nodded.

"Ready, set... Go!" He said, we raced up to the big white oak tree. He beat me of course. Soul smirked at me, what's with him?

"Why do you keep smirking? Is there something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Just thinking about something amusing" he then examined by body. "Is it something to do with me?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of" he trailed off. "We found out you're slower than me, so, to make it more fun, I'll slow down. Plus you know these woods more than me."

"Uh, I don't know all the woods, just this part" I stopped, crap, what have I done?! "But what are y-you getting at?" I tried to ask calmly, but stuttering didn't help.

"Haha, little stutter there. Don't worry, oh, it's starting to get dark and rain-" he looked up to the sky. "Let's start now. Just. Run."

Soon as he looked at me with his lustful or bloodlust eyes, I ran. Past the big white oak tree and into the darker side of the forest, in which, I do not know. Knocking sounds were echoing through the air, he must me tapping a stick. Just to scare me. Got to admit, it was working, but why is he doing this? We just met, and he seemed so nice before, so why is he scaring me?

"Maka~" he whispered. I looked around me, then turned around to see him in front of me. Didn't half make me jump, I started to tremble.

"You better run" he whispered with a big, teeth showing grin on his face. So I ran, away from him.

(A few moments later)

Damn, I'm lost! And worse of all, Soul is chasing me. Oh, he was right, it started tipping down! Ugh, why me, why now. I looked at my watch, and it said it was 19:46, ugh, I've been running since six. I started getting tired, so I rested on a tree trunk, not for long.

"Give you five seconds to move, or I get you" I heard his voice echo around me, I don't know where he is, but I ran. Why is he doing this?

(End of flashback)

I've basically just ran since six, every time I try to rest Soul whispers that he gonna get me. It's so dark! I can't see a thing! All I heard was chuckling and rustling, it's so scary! My feet were getting exhausting and are hurting like hell. I've almost fallen at least ten times from it.

It's now 23:15, I'm so tired. "Maka~ come to your brother" he sang, man, my new brother creeps me out. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"Soul! Why are you doing this?!" I cried. He appeared in front of me, and smirked. But that smirk disappeared when he saw me with my head down, and a worried look came across his face.

"Are you crying?"


	3. A Nice Guy

I was crying. It's so dark, I'm terrified, almost midnight, I've never been out this late. Soul slowly walked up to me, and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much" he told soothingly.

"W-why did you do that?" I sobbed, he sighed and pulled away.

"Whenever there was a new kid at the house, we would chase him and scare him. Until they would fight back, to show how strong they are."

"So you d-decided to d-do that to m-me?" I asked with a stutter.

"Yes, it's a habit. I'm truly sorry though, I didn't mean to terrify you."

"Uh, do you know where we are?" He asked, I looked around, and shook my head. "Ah, right."

"You don't have your mobile do ya. Your-" "our mother must be worried" I cut him off.

"Haha, yeah. Well, should we walk this way until we find a path?" Soul asked, I nodded and smiled. So we started walking left of us.

Once we found a path, leading out of the forest, I looked at my digital watch, and saw it was 0:00.

I was so tired that I collapsed on the floor. After a while, I woke up and saw Soul sitting down next to me, with just a t-shirt on. He must be freezing. Where is his jacket? I lifted myself up, and noticed it was on me.

"You were shivering, so I gave you my jacket. You've been out a while. Oh, and you have a graze on your cheek from when you fell" he told. I thanked him and gave his jacket back. But the white haired boy shook his head.

"You keep it till we get home. You need it more than me" he said as he passed it back to me. I slowly got back up and put the yellow and black jacket on.

"Do you know where we are? And how long was I out for?" I asked, "we're more close to the cottage. And now it's 0:30. You've been out for half an hour."

We started walking towards the cottage silently. "One day" I started, "do you want to go to my apartment?"

He looked at me in shock. Then he hugged me, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thanks for forgiving me. I'd love too" Soul then paused and took a step back. "I'm sorry, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Huh? Oh, the kiss, no, I don't have a boyfriend" I replied. "Seriously? How?"

"Nobody really likes me that much I guess" I shrugged and looked down. "Well I do."

I looked up to see his big toothy grin, with his eyes closed.

"Thanks. But you gotta promise not to chase Tsubaki or BlackStar" I told, "oh, I promise!" He exclaimed a bit childishly.

We both nodded and kept on walking. There was only about a quarter of a mile left until we reached the cottage. I looked at my watch and saw it was 1:00. Both of us yawned in sync, then we laughed.

"It's fun having a sister" he said. "It's fun having a brother. How old are you?"

"13 and a half, you?" I nodded and said "12."

"So you're my younger sister" he stated with a smirk, "yeah, and you're my older brother" I smiled.

We both laughed at that. "Do you want your jacket back?" "Nah, keep it, I'm not cold."

"Seriously Soul, take your jacket back" I told, he turned to me and ran behind me. I stopped in my tracks. Soul then put his hands on my shoulders.

"Keep it 'till we get back home, Maka" he whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. I gulped and nodded.

"Good" he smiled as he walked to my front. He then kissed me on my forehead again.

Soul isn't such a bad guy. Sure, he's a bit scary and all, well, terrifying when he wants to be. But generally a nice guy.

**What ya think readers? This is my last chapter on "The Hunt". I did say it was gonna be a short story. So sorry for the short chapters.**

**Anyways, please R&R!**


End file.
